


Cause Recently Mine Have Been Tearing My Seams

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feels, Gen, framework fic, post 4x16, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Though it wasn’t really Fitz. Not really. No one with as pure a heart as his could do those things, things that Ward had said he'd done. Fitz, the real Fitz, her Fitz, would never do something like that, would never be as diabolical as that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another 4x16 fic as I'm trash. Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoy. Title is from Thistle and Weeds by Mumford and Sons.

She stripped off her clothes, throwing them directly into the trash. There was no need for them anymore. They were covered in dirt and dust, and the jumper also had several bullet holes in it. Call it morbid curiosity, but Jemma couldn’t help but wonder why she had been killed in this reality, in this simulation. Because that’s what it was. A simulation.

Daisy had said to her that official records showed that it had been a lab accident, that a biological agent, one that had been extremely hazardous, had been spilt, leaving her and two hundred others dead. It had also said she had been returned home, to the UK, but waking up in the woods, as she had, with the bullet holes, had proved otherwise.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower and allowed the streams of hot water to run over her, removing the dirt that was caught in her hair. It felt good, it felt refreshing, a sense of normalcy in this world, in this hell.

Because it really was Hell.

Hydra, they were in charge.

Inhumans were being hunted, arrested and beaten in the streets.

And Fitz…

Fitz was one of Hydra’s number ones.

And it hurt. It really did hurt to see him corrupted like that. To see what Aida had done to him.

Though it wasn’t really Fitz. Not really. No one with as pure a heart as his could do those things, things that Ward had said he’d done. Fitz, the real Fitz, _her Fit_ z _,_ would never do something like that, would never be as diabolical as that.

And she knew he was in there, the real Fitz. The brain never deleted memories. They had both discussed that numerous times. No matter how hard someone tried, real memories couldn’t be deleted. They could be altered, locked away or masked by a fog but never deleted.

She was going to keep fighting for him.

She was always going to keep fighting for him.

The water was now starting to run cold, feeling like tendrils of ice running down her back, so she spun, switching the shower off and dried herself.

There was little in the apartment that was her size, Daisy having left her a pair of leggings and a tank top. She sighed, looking down at them. Not something she wanted to wear, but it would have to do. For the moment, at least. She put them on, and turned off the bathroom light before leaving.

“Jemma?” Daisy asked as she made her way through the apartment. “You okay?”

Jemma bit her lip. She knew just around the corner was Daisy. One of her best friends, someone who she would consider a sister, was just around the corner, on the opposite side of the wall. But Jemma found herself unable to face Daisy, unable to bring herself to face her. It had been… it had been something of an unusual day. Climbing out of her own grave, it hadn’t been something that she was expecting to happen within the Framework. But it had, and as horrible as it had been, the dirt surrounding her, suffocating her, she had climbed out, she had fought her way out.

And she wasn’t going to stop fighting.

“Jemma?” This time Daisy’s voice came from in front of her, laced heavily with concern and Jemma felt her heart tighten. She was causing Daisy pain and distress. She shouldn’t be, not when Daisy already had enough going on in her life. She didn’t need the burden of Jemma’s pain, the weight of Jemma’s worries to carry also. “Shit,” she cursed, seeing the bullet wounds that were still visible on Jemma’s flesh. They stood out, slightly reddish against her pale skin. Her pale skin that still had the greyish tint to it. Daisy reached out with her hand tentatively and once Jemma nodded her permission, she allowed her fingers to gently touch them, the pads of her finger tips running over the wounds. “So you’ve no memory of what happened? None at all?”

Jemma shook her head, only noticing Ward now, who had offered her a jumper to put on. Although she was reluctant, still trying to separate this version of Ward from the one she had known, the one who had hurt and betrayed her, the team, she accepted it with thanks and slid it on. “It’s just like you. I only have my memories, the ones from our world. You woke up with Ward, I woke up six feet under.”

She shuddered at the thought, of the moist earth that had covered her face once she awoke and the initial panic that had overwhelmed her.

“But I have no idea how I ended up there. It was a mass grave.”

“Was it the old Shield facility?” Ward asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. There was a look on his face, one that resembled pity.

Jemma nodded. “Yes. Just outside of town?”

Ward closed his eyes, letting out a slow sigh. He knew something, Jemma sensed that. He knew something. Something that she was holding back. “And you think you were murdered?”

“Yes, the wounds, one was point blank and the other was over the heart. It has to be murder. The biohazard, a cover up.”

“You’re right,” Ward said. “It was… you were part of the Resistance, even before the fall of Shield. The Inhumans, you were trying to prove that there was nothing wrong with them. That they weren’t the evil that everyone makes them to be. But you got caught. Madame Hydra caught you.”

Daisy let out a snort. “ _Madame Hydra?_ Are you serious? That’s like some lame comic book villain name.”

Ward pushed himself of the wall. And to the table where there as a tablet sitting. He unlocked it, and brought up an article, passing to Daisy. Jemma made her way around to see what it was, and the world seemed to fall away from under her.

It was Fitz.

Standing there with Aida.

“Fitz,” she whispered, wondering what had happened to cause that.

“AIDA… She’s Madame Hydra,” Daisy said, feeling sick to her stomach. Of course, AIDA, had done this. Made herself head of this world, and given herself Fitz as a partner. She was trying to make herself human. Something that she had craved, and saw this as the only way to do it.

“AIDA,” Ward asked. “As in the AIDA who stole your team and trapped them here.”

Daisy passed the tablet back, nodding grimly. “The one and only.”

Ward let out a sigh. “Would you believe me if I said that it gets worse?”

“Is that even possible?” Jemma wondered out loud, and made her way to one of the leather chairs, and curled up in it. Trying to make herself as small as possible.

Ward nodded solemnly and took the seat opposite her. “It was AIDA, Madame Hydra, whoever that killed you.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. She wasn’t surprised. If AIDA had wanted Fitz for herself, of course she would have had rid the world of her.

“And used the bio agent hazard as a cover up, killing all those agents in the process and bringing Shield down…”

“Wait,” Daisy perked up from her position in the corner. “It brought Shield down?”

Another nod from Ward. “The bio agent was one that was obtained from Inhuman blood. His powers where something to do with that, I’m not too sure but Jemma’s department were working on a cure, though Hydra, still in hiding, developed a weapon and…. Jemma, like I’ve said, you were caught and killed, you _knew_ Hydra would reappear. You tried to warn us but it was… you died and I’m sorry. Sorry we weren’t there to get you out. But paranoia was high, as was the fear and it was the last blow to Shield, the only people who were trying to help those that were different. There had been too many deaths and the people wanted... Sorry. It's just... Sorry.”

She shook her head, taking in Ward’s words, and taking in Ward altogether. It seemed as though Ward in this world really was on their side, really with Shield and this mysterious Resistance that she was also apparently a part of before she was murdered. It seemed that he was unlike the Ward that she had known. The one who had hurt her, the one who had tortured her. But she still didn’t trust him. She couldn’t. Not after what Ward, and Hive, who had borne Ward’s face, had put her, put them through.

“But your death, it wasn’t… it wasn’t for nothing Jemma. If that helps. You managed to get information to Hunter…”

“Wait,” Daisy interrupted. “Hunter? Lance Hunter?”

“The one and only. He exists in your world?”

“He does.” Daisy let out a sigh, it had been so long since she had seen Hunter and Bobbi and she only hoped that they were alive, that they were safe from whatever hell this was.

“He gave us information that he and Jemma collected. He’s under deep cover at the moment. No idea where he is, but he’s alive.”

“And Fitz?” Jemma asked, scared to know the answer and it seemed that Ward didn’t want to give her it.

Daisy took in a shuddering breath, Ward had explained parts of it earlier and she paid close attention to her friend, wanting to make sure she was going to be okay. Let her know that she was there for her. That no matter what, she would stand by the biochemist’s side. And they were going to do this. They were going to win and get their team, their family to safety.

“He was… he was going to propose to you. The day of the accident. The day… the day you died. He didn’t know it was murder. He thought it was Inhumans, so like so many, he jumped ship. And became The Doctor. One of Hydra’s most notorious. And he did it, in a sense to get revenge for your death. He thought Inhumans had caused your death, so many deaths and in his grief, in his pain, he allowed himself to be misguided. And with Madame Hydra, rumours are its for power; not love.” He took a breath and could see the pain laced in Jemma’s face, the tears clinging to her eyelashes. “I’m sorry.”

Jemma nodded then rose. “Is there somewhere I can go… I want to be alone.”

“The door beside the bathroom,” Ward offered and as Jemma passed him, he passed her the unlocked tablet. “Daisy was saying you love preparation. If we’re going to do this, I think we can use your expertise with this.”

***

She didn’t know how long she sat in the bedroom, looking through articles about Fitz, Madame Hydra and the world they were stuck in. Ward was right. They needed to know what they were getting into.

They needed a plan.

And she excelled at preparation.

So she did that.

But reading everything, it hurt her. More than the knife the LMD Fitz had put in her. It was like she had been hurt in her very core, her very insides being destroyed, watching the man that she knew, that she loved being turned into a monster.

And because of her.

The death of Jemma Anne Simmons.

She was wiping away at the tears with the sleeve of her jumper when there was a gentle knock on the door. She thought it was Daisy so she invited them in. But was surprised to find Ward standing there with a mug of tea in his hand.

“Daisy told me how you liked it. I thought you could use one after the day you’ve had.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, accepting the mug. The ceramic was still warm, helping to heat her hands, hands that Fitz constantly joked were freezing. Even thinking about him hurt.

“I’m really sorry,” Ward said, leaning back against the wall. “About this, about everything. Daisy told me everything.”

“Where is she?” Jemma asked as she brought the mug to her lips.

“She’s gone to find Coulson but I want to speak to you Jemma. Me, I’m not the Grant Ward that you knew and I know this must be hard for you, after all he put you through but I’m not him. And I want to make you a promise that no matter what, I’m going to solve this. Help you fight this war. And I’m going to get Fitz back for you. _Your Fitz._ Even if it kills me, I will.

Jemma remained silent but nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My other 4x16 fic explaining more about FitzSimmons can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10551422)
> 
> I may be inactive online until next weekend due to the fact that I'm away all week so sorry for any missed comments etc.
> 
> But thanks so much for checking out, you guys are the best, and I couldn't do it without you!


End file.
